Essences and fonts
During your travels in the Fade, during the quest The Fade: Lost in Dreams. You come across a number of essences and fonts that can give a permanent bonus. The overview here is in one per location. Types *Essence of Willpower: Grants you a permanent +1 to Willpower. *Essence of Dexterity: Grants you a permanent +1 to Dexterity. *Essence of Cunning: Grants you a permanent +1 to Cunning. *Essence of Constitution: Grants you a permanent +1 to Constitution. *Font of Strength: Grants you a permanent +1 to Strength. *Essence of Magic: Grants you a permanent +1 to Magic. Notes *To pass a spirit door, you need spirit form. *To use an Essence of Willpower, you need spirit form. *To pass a mouse hole, you need Mouse form. *To pass a massive door, you need Golem form. *To pass a fire barrier, you need burning man form. Locations Weisshaupt Fortress * Essence of Willpower: Found at the base of the ramp near the pedestal. Near where you fought the spirit resembling Duncan. The Raw Fade *Essence of Willpower: Found in the room with Yvena. You can go there via the first spirit door set. *Essence of Dexterity: Found in the room with the Wisp Wraiths. You can go there via the second spirit door set. Darkspawn Invasion * Essence of Cunning: You can find this object by entering the mouse hole in the first chamber to the right and then following the next mouse hole to the right as well. * Essence of Willpower: You can find this essence in the room where you gain your Spirit Form ability. * Font of Strength: You can find this object directly north of the starting room with the fade pedestal, locked by a massive door. Burning Tower *Essence of Cunning: You can find this object by entering the mouse hole to the left in the first chamber. *Essence of Cunning: You can find the second Essence of Cunning in this area, behind the only Spirit Door there is on this level. *Essence of Constitution: You can find this Essence also behind the only Spirit Door there is on this level. *Essence of Magic: This one can be found through the Massive Door found in the south. (In the almost circle shaped part.) *Font of Strength: Found in the chamber where you can defeat Rhagos. Mage Asunder * Font of Strength: Through the mouse hole to your immediate left upon arrival in Mage Asunder. * Essence of Magic: In the second room on the left after you exit the initial room you arrived in. * Essence of Willpower: After you receive Golem Form and smash the first massive door, go down straight down the path and enter the first room on the right; same room as the school of primal codex * Font of Strength: In the room where you fight three golems; to the left before you open the second massive door; same room as the school of entropy codex * Essence of Dexterity: through the spirit door after passing the second massive door. * Essence of Cunning: Essence of constitution, and essence of dexterity: Using Mouse Form take the mouse hole from the previous room with the essence of dexterity Templar's Nightmare *Essence of Dexterity Enter the mouse hole next to the room where you enter this level, it will lead to a small room with the essence and a Blight Wolf *Essence of Cunning In the same room as the 'endboss' called Vereveel. See Also: *The Fade: Lost in Dreams *Fade *Fade Pedestal